Raven and Lotus: The Last Lang Trailer
by The Bandit Named Outlaw
Summary: The trailer for the next chapter of this series. If anyone is interested in doing this, by all means do so. My only 2 requirements is that you must have read the first installment and you keep it the HaRen and White Knight. I hope you enjoy this and it inspires the sequel.


"Tell me. What do you know about the Yami no Tenshi?" A male voice asked.

CFVY, RWBY, and AVIN (Jaune, Nora, Ilia, Neo) walking with Oscar, Penny, Qrow, Winter and Ironwood through Mistral, progressing their way to Atlas.

"They're creatures of folklore. Told as a scary story by a campfire to frighten children." Jacques's voice said. Ren was on a ship wearing a green flame hoodie. He was leaning against a green, black and pink motorcycle. "They were believed to be powerful enough to destroy entire continent."

"Well, you were wrong about one thing." The man's voice returned. Sitting in front of Jacques was a middle aged man with greyish black hair, pale blue eyes, a yellow t-shirt and Black cargo pants. "They're no creatures of Folklore."

The man chuckles.

The boat Ren was on let down a ramp for his motorcycle. He drove to the edge, where the young boat owner met him there.

"I've met a lot of people during my travels. You are definitely different than every single one of them. Why?" The boat owner asked.

Ren stood in front of a male fighter, who had the panther ink on his right side.

The two approach each other and punch at the same time.

(())

"Let's just say, I know some things other people don't. And the people that know what I know, don't want me to get far." Ren said before pulling away on his motorcycle.

(())

"A very interesting analogy Mr…."

"Inu." The man said.

"Mr. Inu, but it's not that easy to believe a myth." Jacques said.

Inu turned around to see a bunch of Schnee Mercenary Soldiers enter the room.

Wings sprouted from his back as he dispatched of each Mercenary before turning around. Holding one Mercenary by the neck, he gave a sadistic smirk.

"Believe me now?" Inu asked, the left side of his face had the wolf ink.

(())

Ruby spins her scythe as she and Team RWBY fought a large group of grimm.

"Rumor has it, your money maker, the Zaibatsu, is preparing to begin a war." Inu's voice over spoke.

Jaune blocked a punch from a Minotaur grimm with his Shield as Ilia jumped up to cut of the arm.

"I've got something a little more…. Kind for you." Inu said.

Ren arrived at an abandoned village, known as Ajisan. He walked around before a bunch of thugs, wearing green and yellow riding on horseback surrounded him.

"Your men are gonna help me take down a very dangerous threat. Another Yami no Tenshi. Gaining power by the day." Inu said.

A man charges at Ren with a sword. Ren blocked it with his Gauntlet.

(())

"And why would I help you kill a Yami no Tenshi?" Jacques asked.

"Being seen as a hero is better for marketing than being a war criminal." Inu said with a shrug.

(())

Ren walked into Taiyang's kitchen with a pair of black capris and bloodied bandages on. Taiyang was sitting at the table, looking at him as he entered the room.

"I'm gonna warn you now kid. Associating with Raven is only gonna lead to more trouble." Taiyang's voice over said.

Ren looked at a branch to see a Raven on there, which he ignored to keep driving.

"I've figured that already. That's why I need to get moving as soon as possible." Ren's voice over said. "But I'm gonna get nowhere fast if I don't find her."

Raven, in human form, walked over to Ren, leaning against his motorcycle.

"Why do you insist on leaving so fast? I'm not even sure you're fully recovered." Taiyang asked.

Ren found the Mistral airships and approached them and was later in the cargo area.

"Believe me sir, If I'm still alive, I'm fit to move." Ren's voice over said.

Ren climbed on top of the cargo ship as it was flying and stood on it as dark aura surrounded him.

A grimm dragon was flying towards them.

(())

"Taking the lantern to Atlas is the best course of action." Ozcar said.

Mercury walked to Emerald's room, opened the door, and saw that Emerald was not there. He started looking around for her.

Ilia engaged combat with Kim-Ly as Neopolitan began fighting Marc.

Kobura clashed blades with Qrow.

"But we will, like always, run into a lot of hardships." Ozcar continued.

An eagle faunus landed on top of a bullet train, Blake, who was on the train watched as this happened and climbed out to fight him.

"We've never let them get us down." Weiss's voice said.

"It's up to us to push past the hardships and prevail." Jaune's voice said.

An Ren approached a Lancerwolf Grimm (google it), standing at 13 feet tall, growling at her.

She touched it on the forehead, and an aura shimmered onto it, and it panted like a dog.

"That….. That is sick." Fox said.

(())

Lie Ren and Inu stood in front of one another in front of what looked like a room with a concrete wall and steel walls.

The two punch, but managed to dodge each others punch at the same time as dodging them. This punch cased a shockwave which broke the concrete floor and split the steel walls.

They go to punch each other again.

(())

Raven and Lotus: The Last Láng.

(())

"Trust me kid. This wasn't your best plan." Raven said as she and Ren turned around and say a giant crystalized bird move towards them. They were in a tomb inside a temple.

The crystalized bird let out a hawk screech.

 **Coming soon…..**

(())

 **If anyone would like to take this in your own hands, feel free to do so.**

 **Until next time. Outlaw out.**


End file.
